


Afterglow

by lamardeuse



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Newsflash, Frase. I'm a guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for due South Flashfiction on Livejournal (five minutes after challenge).

"Ray. Ray. Ray."

"Hunh? Wha?"

  


    
 

"Fraser. What."

"I can't believe you--fell asleep."

"Newsflash, Frase. I'm a guy."

"Thank you; I've deduced that fact for myself by now."

"Ha ha. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes. What I mean is, guys tend to short out, right? Like, afterwards."

"I wouldn't know."

"You telling me you never conked out on somebody?"

    
 

"Right. Yeah. That's probably in the Mountie manual, too, right under how to spit shine the boots."

"I'm sorry I even mentioned--"

"No, you're--you're entitled, okay? And I'm sorry, all right?"

"A--All right."

"Truth is, you...wore me out."

    
 

"Don't look so shocked. You can't be that innocent."

"I--"

"Or maybe you're fishin'. S'okay, I can dig that. That's a guy thing, too."

"Ray, what are you--"

"Climbing on top of you. Shut up. And open up your ears, 'cause I'm probably only gonna say this once."

    
 

"You want to know what you do to me? Fine. But I'm not gonna lie here and talk about my feelings for an hour and a fucking half. Stella expected me to do that sometimes, and it felt like writing a pop quiz where I didn't know a single goddamn answer. And I bet you can _deduce _what I thought of that.

"Point is, I may not always want to bask in the afterglow. I'm not a glowy kind of guy. But I'll _show _you what you mean to me, every way I know how. I'll drive a car into the lake they call Michigan. I'll take a bullet for you. I'll blow you til the top of your gorgeous head comes off. I'll die for you if I have to--"

"God, R--"

"--shut up, I said. Get this: I don't do this unless it means something. Unless it means everything. You got it?"

"Yes. God, yes. For me--it's the same for me."

"Good."

    
 

  
"Ray?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can--mmm--go back to sleep if you like."

"Nuh-uh. You got me up, you're just gonna have to--oh, yeah--deal with the consequences."

"I believe I can handle--"

"Christ, Frase--"

"--the responsibility."

"Mmm, yeah, I love it when you get _responsible, _Mountie-man."

**Author's Note:**

> First published January 2004.


End file.
